The First Dimension
by purplebuffy
Summary: Fred and Daphne manage to get themselves into some trouble involving different dimensions. A very different way of how Velma, Shaggy, Daphne and Fred met. Main Characters: Daphne and Fred.
1. Acquaintances

Okay. This story will be super confusing if you don't read this. Anyways, this takes place in the 1800's up to 2004 (I switch it around sometimes. Like if it gets really boring.). Daphne is really rich, and is almost royalty. Fred, well he's pretty rich in this too. If you like Velma and Shaggy, please don't be offended by what I write. (Hopefully your not.)

**_England, 1850_**

"Thank you for inviting us to your party, Miss Blake. My wife and I have enjoyed ourselves thoroughly." Count Dragulia said, shaking hands with Daphne.

"I wish you didn't have to go so soon." She protested, almost begging him to stay.

"I wish I could too, but alas. My work is extremely important at the moment. I know you understand, Miss Blake." Count Dragulia bent over and kissed her of the hand.

"Goodbye Sir Dragulia!" She curtsied, holding the sides of her beautiful purple gown. One of her butlers opened the door, and shut it as Dragulia went outside, carrying his wife. Daphne sighed and walked upstairs to the rest of her guests. _I guess I should mingle for a while. Be a good hostess._

"Hello Daphne. It's such a wonderful party you have going on here." Fred said, coming up behind her, holding a glass of wine. Daphne turned around, an expression of annoyance on her face.

"Hello Mr. Jones." She said strongly, disliking the fact that he called her by her first name. "I'm glad you like my party. Now I must mingle with my other guests." She turned to leave, but Fred grabbed her arm. She let out a startled cry. "Let go of me!" He immediately let go of her.

"Ah. I see you and Mistress Blake have finally admitted your feelings towards each other." Daphne's butler, Jenkins said, with a thick British accent. Daphne also had an accent, but it wasn't British. She had come form Romania, so she must have picked it up there.

"We are not dating!" Daphne said, shaking her head. After Jenkins left, Daphne mumbled something along the lines of, "Stupid butler. Always a disgrace to the family." Fred snickered. "It's not funny!"

"Oh, yes it is." Fred laughed again.

"Now you are going to bring bad luck upon my family!" Daphne said angrily, stomping her foot upon the ground (A/N: She's wearing high heeled shoes.) "Follow me Mr. Jones." Daphne started to walk away form the party.

"Hey, wait up!" Fred called after her. She walked extremely fast, dodging a plate of shrimp and lobsters carried by an elderly man. She stopped abruptly, causing Fred to bump into her.

"Watch your step, Mr. Jones." Fred looked surprised. She rarely said anything nice or as positive as that. She was usually off with her fiancé, Velken Valerious, and traveling to duke's manors, never having time to be polite to others, such as himself.

"Wow. Would you look at that." Fred pointed to a ray of lights in the distance.

"It's beautiful. It reminds me of the ocean (Warning, warning!!! Van Helsing quote coming up!!!) I have never been to the ocean. I bet it's beautiful." Fred glanced at Daphne, and saw her looking far away at the lights. The look on her pretty face made Fred want to bring her to the ocean. He and Daphne had been friends at one point in their lives, but when she had gone off to Romania for six years, they grew apart. Now they weren't even friends, just acquaintances.

"I bet Velken could take you to see it." He murmured. She could detect jealously in his voice.

"Why would I want him to do that? I would want someone more experienced with traveling. Maybe you." She turned and walked away form the balcony with a smirk on her face.

"Where are you going?" He turned to see her struggling to open the heavy door.

"I'm going to see the lights up closer." Fred helped her open the door. She mumbled, I could have done it by myself."

"I'm coming with you."

"Then come with me. Just don't bother me." She mounted one of the horses tied up to the mansion, and rode off into the moonless night.

* * *

Did you like it? I promise to write more of it really soon. Or rather type it. I've already written four more pages of this. I will hook Daphne and Fred up eventually. (Maybe in ten or elven chapters). They'll probably meet Velma and Shaggy in the next chapter, and you might see why I've called it 'The First Dimension'. Maybe not. 


	2. The Portal

Hey everybody!! Sorry that I haven't been writing in a while. By the way **English Doctor, **I like writing this story, and will continue writing this story until I get bored with it. Anyways, I deleted your review, and will the next time, and the next time, and etc. (You get my point!) Well, here's the second chapter!

"That's even bigger then I imagined." Daphne said, jumping off her horse and landing on the ground gracefully. Fred jumped down and stumbled, grabbing onto Daphne and pulling her down to the ground.

"Sorry, Daph." He said, sheepishly. Ignoring him, she pulled herself up, and went over to the light. The odd thing was, it wasn't a bunch of lights. It was a portal.

"Mr. Jones, what can you make out of this?" She ran her hand over the jelly-like surface. Her hand went right through it. She gasped and pulled it our.

"Let's go in." He said, pushing her inside the portal.

"Hey-" She was cut off as she was enveloped into darkness. Daphne felt Fred move past her.

"Where are we?" Fred asked. His voice echoed throughout the darkness.

_You aren't anywhere. This is a place of nothingness. Your first mission is in France. You are to slay Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. _The voice paused.

"Where are you? No wait. Don't answer that." Fred backed into Daphne.

"I don't understand. What do you want us to do?" Daphne's accent cut through the silence.

_You are to slay the monster and then return to me. I will give you another mission after that. You'll find me by the different portals found on the outskirts of town. So long. I wish you luck. _The voice stopped, and a portal appeared in front of Daphne and Fred.

"Let's get going." Fred took Daphne's hand and pulled her into the portal. They were immediately dropped into the outskirts of Paris, France where luckily, it was raining.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Daphne wailed, sinking to the soggy ground. "I can't fight!" Fred ignored her, just as she had done earlier.

"I wonder what year it is." Fred mumbled. He caught sight of a farmer walking towards them, carrying a weapon. "Excuse me sir, what year is it?"

"Why do you want to know?" He eyed Fred suspiciously.

"It's for my daughter. She says it's 1850, but I say it's not." The farmer glanced back at Daphne sobbing quietly, her beautiful dress in complete disarray.

"It's 1888." With all said, the man walked away, mumbling that Daphne wasn't Fred's daughter. Fred sighed and returned to Daphne.

"So…. it's 1888." He sat down next to her.

"Yes, Mr. Jones. I heard the man. I also heard you say sir to that farmer. Tittles are only given to those of royalty or great riches. Never to farmers." Fred offered her his hand, and she pulled herself up.

"Thank-you for my etiquette lesson, Daphne." He said, walking slightly ahead of her, watching as she ran to catch up to him.

"By the way, why do you keep calling me Daphne? Only my parents, family, very close friends, or my lover call me by my first name. Everyone else must call me 'Miss Blake' of 'Mistress Blake'. So, why are we going to the city? Won't we attract attention?"

"My guess is that we'll be traveling through a lot of different time periods."

"So we'll continue traveling until that thing decided to be so kind as to send us back to our time?"

"Maybe we'll find a different time that we'll both like, and settle into it."

"But what about our lives? Both of us are engaged and have a high title in society. I love Velken." She said sadly. "We don't even know each other that much. How could we even think about going off to the past or future together? I mean-" Daphne's thought was broken apart when a boy about the same age as her was tossed into the streets, followed by a women. Fred walked up to them.

"Are you alright?" Fred pulled the women up, noticing Daphne's sudden attitude change.

"Come along Mr. Jones. They are of not high society. They are at the bottom, along with slaves." She tried to tug him along, but he stayed firmly on the ground.

"Wow, look at this Velma." The man said. He had a scratchy voice that made Daphne flinch upon hearing. 'Velma' got up and wandered over to Daphne and Fred. "It's a princess!" He pointed at Daphne.

"I'm not a princess. Mr. Jones, please tell him-" She pointed to the man, "-Tell him to stop calling me 'princess'." She moved closer to Fred as Velma came closer to her.

"Why are you here?" Velma asked, poking Daphne. "What's your name?"

"We're here to slay Mr. Hyde. That's Daphne Blake." He pointed to Daphne. The man came over to her.

"I'm Norville Rogers."

"And I'm married; to Freddie. That's Freddie." Daphne pointed to Fred. He gave her a confused look.

"_Darling_, can I speak to you for a moment?" Daphne nodded. Fred pulled her away from Norville and Velma. "Why did you say that we were married?"

"I just wanted to protect myself." She looked back at the other couple, sighed, that turned back to Fred.

"So… since I'm your 'lover', do I get to call you Daphne legally?"

"You were paying attention!" She smiled.

"Answer please."

"Yes." Daphne walked back to Velma and Norville, smiling smugly to herself as she passed Fred.


End file.
